Consumable products such as gum, candy pieces, cheese, grocery strip/sachet packs, beverage packs (i.e. coffee/malted food drinks), low unit packs, etc. are packaged in a variety of manners. One type of packaging is termed a “strip pack” in which portions of the product are wrapped in a plastic material and are connected to each other in a strip form. Typically, a perforation is provided in the packaging material between each wrapped product so that the wrapped products can be disconnected from each other.
In the retail sale of such products, it is often desirable to display the products in a manner that will allow for easy identification and selection by the consumer. In this case, the strip pack arrangement of the products lends itself to a hanging display, in which the products can be hung from a hanger, and wherein one or more wrapped products can be easily removed from the strip by the consumer for purchase. The unpurchased products of the strip remain hanging from the hanger for other consumers to purchase.
The current conventional packaging for such hanging displays includes individual hangers made of paper board, with nylon strings for hanging. At the manufacturer, these hangers are packed in non-display shipping cartons, together with the strip pack products, and shipped to the retailer for sale to the consumer. The hangers are removed from the shipping carton and the strip pack products are hung from the hangers. The completed display is then supported at a convenient location at the retailer for consumer selection and the outer shipping carton is discarded.
It can be appreciated that providing an outer shipping carton for the hangers and strip pack products adds to the expense of packaging. It can also be appreciated that discarding the outer shipping container after use has a detrimental impact on the environment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a display for strip pack products with minimal expense and with a reduced impact on the environment.